


The Drinking Game

by CrowleyLovesUSUK



Series: Crowley Makes You Sin [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bad Decisions, Bets & Wagers, Drinking, Drinking Games, Gabriel Being Gabriel (Supernatural), Kissing, M/M, Mary Ships It, Men of Letters Bunker, Set after S13 ep20 "Unfinished Business"
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 07:39:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16908894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrowleyLovesUSUK/pseuds/CrowleyLovesUSUK
Summary: Sam and Dean make a ridiculous bet that they'll take a shot every time they see Gabriel eating candy--loser has to kiss Gabe.  When the archangel finds out about their wager, he uses it to his advantage to get a kiss from the Hunter that he loves.





	The Drinking Game

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly don't know how this happened. I was tired and drinking some Fireball and I'm still confused about this entire idea.  
> I do not own Supernatural or any of the characters. I'm just playing with them.  
> Set after S13, episode 20 "Unfinished Business." Technically I guess it's set after they all come back through the rift and we are just ignoring Gabriel's (spoiler) "death scene" in the Apocalypse World because I do not accept that. Nope.  
> This is a Sabriel fic...minor mentions of Destiel, not-explicit.  
> The M rating is mostly because they're drinking WAY too much.

“Okay,” Dean said, setting the handles of liquor in front of them.  “Rules are simple.  Cas,” he pointed to his angel.  “You can’t play.”

“Why not?” Castiel frowned.

“Because you drank a whole liquor store to just get to the point that you stumbled a bit,” Dean eyed him.  “It wouldn’t be fair.  This is just between me and Sammy.”

“Rules, Dean,” Sam reminded him.

“Right,” Dean pushed a bottle of whiskey toward his brother.  “Rules.  All you have to do, is take a shot every time you see Gabriel eating candy.  Any candy.  I don’t care if it’s baking chocolate, you have to drink.”

“You know that this might _actually_ kill you,” Cas supplied.

“It won’t,” Dean reassured him.  “We’ll stop once I win.”

“Oh really?” Sam looked at him.  “You’re going to win.  I have more body mass than you.  It doesn’t matter how much _practice_ you’ve had, it is just science—I’ll be able to out-drink you.”

“Loser kisses the archangel,” Dean grinned.  “And I’m not going to lose.  Watch and learn,” Dean grinned.  “Hey, Gabe!” he shouted into the hallway.  “Come in here for a second.”

A few seconds later, Gabriel sauntered into the kitchen.  He was eating a large Hershey bar and smiling at them.  “Hey guys, what’s up?”

“Sammy?” Dean raised his brow and tried not to laugh.

Sam rolled his eyes, poured a shot and threw it back.  “You have to as well,” he reminded Dean.

Dean laughed loudly and downed his own shot.  “What’s going on?” Gabriel narrowed his eyes as he took a large bite of his treat.

“Nothing,” Castiel said to his brother, in an attempt to distract him.  “Just go away.  And stop eating things.”

“What?” Gabriel wasn’t answered as Cas physically pushed him from the room. 

“This is a terrible idea,” he told both Winchesters.  “You have no idea the amount of sugar that my brother can consume.”

“It won’t be that bad,” Sam laughed.  “One shot so far, I’m feeling fine.”

“Me too,” Dean echoed.

Cas eyed them for a moment.  He was going to have to keep watch over this ‘competition.’  He knew that both of the brothers would go to any lengths to win, and if Gabriel got wise that their little game was surrounding him, then things would get so much worse.

* * *

Gabriel wasn’t an archangel for nothing.  He was powerful and terrifying and _smart_.  It took him about twelve hours to figure out that any time one of the Winchester brothers was around him, they would start taking shots.  It only took about twenty minutes after that for him to realize that it happened anytime he was eating.

He was sitting at the table in the kitchen, breaking apart his morning Twix while Dean was making coffee for the day.  Gabe eyed the hunter for a second and then said, “Hey Dean?” He waited until Dean turned toward him to take a bite of the candy in his hand.  “What’s the plan for today?  Are you still helping out those hunters in Wisconsin on that wendigo thing?”

Dean sighed, watching Gabriel chew and went over to pour a shot.  Gabe’s eyes were fixed as Dean tilted his head back and took the drink.  “Little early for the hair of the dog, isn’t it?” Gabriel commented, taking another bite.  Dean took another shot.  Well okay then.  The Winchesters were obviously taking a drink every time that he ate something, but why?  Gabriel had eaten a slice of cake in front of Sam and Cas last night and neither of them had been drinking at the time.  So what was it?  Not everything he ate, that was certain.

He bit into the Twix once more and held back a grin as Dean groaned and took another shot of tequila.  Gabe knew that Dean didn’t favor the drink, so he had probably just grabbed whatever was convenient.  He waited for Dean to set the shot glass back down before standing up and heading toward the door.  “Well, Dean-o,” he smiled.  “I’ll just go see what my Samsquatch is doing.”  He took another bite of candy, making sure to chew as slowly as possible, watching Dean’s eyes go wide.  “Catch ya later!”

Dean played by the rules and took another drink as Gabriel left.  He heard a rustle of wings next to him and looked over to see Cas standing there with his arms crossed over his chest.  “You know how ridiculous this is, don’t you?” the angel said.

“Shut up,” Dean groaned.  “It was four shots.  I’m fine.  Anyway, he’s going to hang out with Sammy now, so he’ll catch up to me soon enough.”

“I don’t understand you,” Cas sighed.

* * *

Sam flipped through another tome, some dust flying up and irritating his eyes.  He’d been up for hours, checking out some lore, hoping for a breakthrough.  Jack was sitting across from him, idly moving pages in his own book, but Sam got the feeling that the kid was just numb.  He kept thinking back on the stupid drinking game that he and Dean were playing.  It started out as fun, but then Dean set the terms.  Loser kisses the archangel.  Sam knew that he shouldn’t be even _thinking_ about anything like that, but somewhere in the back of his mind was a voice saying that he _wanted_ to lose.  At least it would give him what he’d been wanting for years, with all the security of laughing it off as a bet if Gabriel freaked out on him.

There was a loud clump on the stairs and Gabriel was there, walking toward them.  He flopped down in the chair next to Jack, eyeing Sam from across the table.  The archangel flung his feet up, crashing them down onto the table on top of a pile of books that Sam had stacked there earlier.  “What’s going on kiddo?”

Gabe rummaged in his pockets and came out with a cellophane bag of lemon drops.  Sam’s eyes went wide and he set his jaw, watching as Gabriel popped one of the hard candies into his mouth.  “Nothing,” Sam said tightly.  “Shouldn’t you go…you know…somewhere else?”

“Oh, you’re not getting rid of me that easy,” Gabe smirked.

“Um,” Jack spoke up, looking at the angel.  “Could I try one?”

“Sure thing Jack Jack,” Gabe handed him the bag and let Jack pick his own piece out.  He smiled innocently at Sam before taking the bag back and popping another into his mouth.  “Mmmm,” Gabe hummed.  “That’s three.  Three delicious lemon drops.”

Sam shot him the angriest look and slid his chair back, scraping it along the floor.  Gabe tried not to laugh as the tall hunter stalked over to the table in the corner and poured out three fingers from a glass decanter into a large glass.  Sam took the glass _and_ the booze and walked back to the table, sitting down with a glare.  He stared right at Gabriel as he threw back his head and drank down what looked like straight scotch.

Gabriel chuckled as Sam set the glass down on the table firmly and met his eyes.  “Your brother’s hitting the sauce this morning too,” Gabe observed.  He turned to Jack.  “Hey buddy, how’d you like the lemon drop?”

Jack shrugged.  “It was crunchy when I bit it, but too sour.”

“I’ll find something else for you next time,” Gabriel promised, clapping the kid on the back.  He stood up and smiled down at Sam.  “I’ll see you later, kiddo.”  He popped one more lemon drop into his mouth before he left.  As he walked down the stairs, he could hear Sam pouring another drink.

* * *

Dean was brushing his teeth in his attached bathroom when he heard the rustle of wings behind him.  The shower was running so that the water could warm up for him.  He looked up into the mirror and saw Gabriel’s reflection staring at him over his shoulder.  “Personal time, man,” Dean said, spitting into the sink.

“My apologies,” Gabe smiled, looking anything but sorry.  “I was just wondering if you needed any help later with the case you’re looking into?”  He lifted his hand slowly and took a deliberate bite of a king-sized Butterfinger.

“Son-of-a-bitch,” Dean muttered under his breath.

“I can see you’re busy,” Gabe said, chomping down on the candy with a wicked glint in his amber eyes.  “I’ll just catch you later.”

Dean glanced down for a mere second and when he looked back up, Gabriel was gone.  He looked over at the shower, realizing that he owed two shots now.  Fuck it, he’d get them later.  He needed some alone time and to just stand under the water and relax.  He stripped quickly and stepped under the hot spray.  Closing his eyes, he tilted his head back under the water, relishing in the feeling. 

A low noise grabbed his attention and he peeked around the shower curtain with a glare.  Cas stood on the other side, in full trench coat regalia, holding out a glass and a bottle of whiskey.  “I figured that you would need this,” the angel said solemnly.  “I just spoke to Gabriel and I know that you’re honorable and wouldn’t cheat.”

“Jeez Cas!” Dean tried to wrap the plastic curtain around his naked body, blinking water from his eyes.  “We’ve talked about this!  You can’t just mojo into my bathroom when I’m naked.”

“My apologies,” Cas said, not averting his gaze.  “It doesn’t bother me, if that’s what you’re worried about.  I know all about male anatomy from watching my father create—“

“Give me the damn booze!” Dean shouted, cutting Cas off and holding out his hands.  He fumbled with the glass between his slippery fingers and eventually poured enough to count.  He chugged the burning liquor as fast as he could and shoved the empty glass into Cas’ hands.  “Get.  Out.”

“I’ll come in later if you need help drying off,” Cas said.  He was gone before Dean could scream in frustration.

* * *

Gabriel sat in the converted ‘television room’ of the bunker, curled up into the corner of the sofa.  He was surrounded by threadbare pillows and munching on some jelly beans.  Buttered popcorn flavor, because it was delicious.  Mary Winchester was sitting next to him a few feet between them, watching some sort of reality show.  She didn’t seem inclined to change the channel, despite the fact that she really wasn’t watching it.

Gabe popped a handful of beans into his mouth and turned to her.  “You’re not drinking?”

She smiled at him with a sly look.  “I have nothing to do with this,” she told the archangel.  “This game is all my stupid son’s idea.  I wouldn’t take that bet for anything.”

“So there is a bet?”

“You know there is,” Mary told him.

“What are the stakes?” Gabe narrowed his eyes.  He liked Mary, and he knew that she was remotely fond of him.  He wasn’t sure if she would sell out her sons, but it wasn’t as if this was a life or death thing—so there was hope.

Mary chuckled and muted the television.  She adjusted her position on the couch to face him.  “I wasn’t there when the rules were set down,” she said.  “But rumor is that they drink a shot every time they see you eating candy.”

“I’ve figured that out for myself,” Gabe told her.

“Loser has to kiss you.”

“What?” Gabriel scrunched up his nose and leaned back.  “So making out with me is the punishment?  That’s insane!  I’m an archangel.  I’m literally the best that either of those boys could dream of!  What the hell?”

Mary laughed.  “That’s just what I’ve heard.” 

Gabriel sunk back into the pillows of the sofa, grumbling with a pout on his lips.  They didn’t speak for a few minutes until the door slammed open and Sam walked in.  He saw his crush and his mother sitting on the couch together and flushed, trying to form words.  “I’m um, not here now,” Sam said.  “I mean, I am.  I’m here.  But I shouldn’t be.  I’m going to go.  Bye.”  Sam’s eyes bugged out as Gabriel shoved an entire handful of jelly beans into his mouth.  It was obvious that he was mentally counting the amount of drinks he would need.  Was it just one?  Or was it one for each bean?  Sam practically ran from the room and both Mary and Gabe shot him odd looks.

Once her son was gone, Mary turned to Gabriel with an absolutely evil smile on her face.  “You know,” she said.  “If you really want to tip things in your favor, you could always _force_ the one you want to kiss into losing?”

Gabriel grinned as the realization crossed his mind.  “That’s very tricky of you Mary,” he said.  “You know, you remind me a lot of your namesake.  She was feisty too.”

“Just don’t kill Sam with alcohol poisoning,” she said.  “I’ll never forgive myself for giving you the idea if he ends up getting his stomach pumped.”

“I would never,” Gabe smirked.

* * *

 

Sam knew that he was dreaming because real life wasn’t in shades of sepia.  He was standing in the lot of Bobby’s place, drinking a beer alone.  No one else was around and it was peaceful and comforting to see such familiar surroundings.  Usually, his dreams were of the bad variety, but tonight was kind of nice.  He heard a noise behind him and spun around.  Gabriel was standing on Bobby’s porch, smiling at him.  He was eating something that looked like candy, of course.  Sam was relieved that he didn’t think he had to count a dream for the drinking game.  “Hey, kiddo,” Gabe grinned.

The yard around them began to fade away, and Sam shook his head.  He could only see Gabriel, outlined in what looked like fog, swirling around them.  Sam’s eyes shot open and he blinked heavily, noting that he was in his room in the bunker.  The light on the desk was still lit, casting the room in a light glow.  Sam rolled over, shuffling under the covers.  He turned onto his side and practically jumped out of the bed.  Gabriel was sitting there, propped against the pillows, smiling down at him.  He was definitely eating a candy bar and Sam groaned.  “Didn’t mean to wake you,” Gabe said, taking a large bite of candy.

“You didn’t,” Sam said.  “At least I don’t think you did.  What are you doing in here?”

“Just hanging out,” Gabriel said casually.

“In my bed?  While I’m asleep?” Sam rubbed his eyes.

“Seemed like a good place,” Gabriel laughed.  He took another bite and smirked at Sam.  “This chocolate is so delicious.”

Sam groaned and rolled away from the archangel.  He reached into the drawer next to his bed and pulled out a small flask.  Without a word, he took two sips of it and set it down next to the bed.  He looked at Gabriel firmly and said, “If you’re planning to stay here, then the candy goes.”

“Why, Sam?” Gabriel said with mock innocence.  “Does my food bother you?”

“No,” Sam lied.  “You just can’t eat in my bed.”

“Sure, kiddo,” Gabe said, stuffing the remainder of the chocolate into his mouth.  Sam sighed and took another drink.  “Anything you want to tell me?” Gabriel asked.

“No,” Sam was firm.  “I’m going back to sleep.  Stop eating in my room.”

He rolled over, feeling the press of Gabriel’s legs against his back.  At least the angel hadn’t flown away.  He was still there, probably watching Sam as he tried to fall back asleep.  It was almost comforting, knowing that Gabe was with him.  Sam knew that it was dangerous thinking.  He couldn’t afford to get attached to the archangel like that.  Everyone he loved ended up dead.  And it had been long enough for Sam to realize that he felt more than just casual ‘like’ for Gabriel.  He couldn’t bear to lose someone else.

Just as he started to drift off, Sam thought he felt fingers carding through his hair.  He couldn’t be sure, so he just moved into the touch, hoping against hope that maybe Gabriel felt it too.  Not that he was planning to act on anything.  He slipped into a dream once more, and this time it was just as nice.

* * *

When Sam woke up, Gabriel was gone.  He tried to ignore the clenching in his heart when he realized that the archangel had scurried off to somewhere else while he’d slept.  He got up and used the bathroom, the door to his room cracked slightly open.  When he walked back inside though, Gabe was sitting on the edge of his bed eating more jelly beans out of a large bag.

“No eating on my bed,” Sam reminded him.

Gabriel winked at him and stood up, standing at the foot of the mattress, smiling and popping handfuls of beans into his mouth.  “I’m not now.”

“Why are you here?”

“I just thought, wouldn’t it be nice to share some breakfast with my Sammykins,” Gabriel grinned.

“Jelly beans are not breakfast,” Sam pointed out.

“They are to me,” Gabe ate some more candy.

Sam groaned and raked his hands down his face.  He picked up the almost empty flask and drained it.  “Can’t you go bother Dean right now?” he asked.

“That’s not nearly as fun,” Gabe said, his voice thick with innuendo.  The angel threw some more candies into his mouth and said, “You might want to refill that.”  He pointed toward the flask as he sauntered out of the room.  Sam narrowed his eyes.  Did Gabe know what they were doing?

* * *

Sitting at the table in the kitchen nursing a coffee, Dean looked up, quickly letting go of Cas’ hand as Gabriel wandered in.  Thankfully, the archangel’s hands were empty and he wasn’t eating anything.  Dean didn’t think he could deal with shots this early in the morning.  “Hey,” he said as the archangel sat down opposite them.

“Hello,” Cas told his brother.

“Morning guys,” Gabe sat back in the chair, rocking the legs on the floor.

“I didn’t see you much last night,” Castiel commented.

“Nah,” Gabe smiled.  “I was bugging Sam most of the night.”

Dean narrowed his eyes.  “You were watching him sleep?  That’s creepy dude.”

“Cassie does it to you,” Gabriel pointed out.

“That’s different,” Dean mumbled.

“Why?  Cause you’re doing the nasty?” Gabe laughed.  Dean flushed red and he started to sputter.  “Please,” Gabe told him.  “Anyone with eyes can see that’s what’s going on.  Plus,” he wagged a finger at Dean.  “Your prayers to get my little bro’s attention are rather saucy.”

“You can hear those?”

“Any angel can.”

“Cas!” Dean almost leapt out of his chair.  “Why didn’t you tell me I was broadcasting over Angel Radio?”

“It didn’t occur to me that you wouldn’t know,” Cas told him simply.

Dean buried his face in his hands, muttering something that neither angel could quite make out.  Sam wandered into the room and looked at the three of them.  “Am I interrupting something?”

“No,” Dean said behind his hands.

“Not really,” Gabriel smiled, reaching into his pocket.  “Just giving your brother a hard time about how he—“

“Shut it!” Dean levelled a look at Gabriel.

Gabe winked at him and pulled a small candy bar out of his pocket, unwrapping it and popping it into his mouth.  He moaned around the treat as he chewed and made direct eye contact with Sam.  “It’s too early for this,” Sam sighed.  He went to the counter and poured two drinks.  He set one in front of Dean and they both took the shot.

As Gabriel began to dig around in his pockets once more, Dean looked up and pointed at him.  “No,” he said firmly.  “No more candy.  Not right now.”

“Whyever not, Dean-o?” Gabriel grinned.

“I don’t know what you’re bitching about,” Sam slumped down in the chair next to Gabe.  “He was in my room all night eating things.”

“Wait,” Dean eyed his brother.  “So you’re way ahead of me right now?”

“It would appear so,” Sam rubbed his temples.  “I have a headache and I’m having trouble feeling my cheeks right now.”

The crinkle of a candy wrapper sounded and the Winchester brothers looked over at Gabe.  “Get out!” Dean pointed toward the door.  “Stop eating candy so early in the morning.  You have a problem, you know that?”

“It’s just a little leftover Halloween candy,” Gabriel said.

Sam and Dean glared at him.  He was about to eat the small piece when Cas spoke up.  “Gabriel,” he eyed his brother.  “You know exactly what you’re doing.”

“Hey, I’m not the one who started all of this,” Gabe said, tossing his head back and throwing the candy into the air.  He moved his head and snatched it with his mouth, chewing it up and staring pointedly at the Winchesters.

“You know,” Sam said dully.

Gabe nodded.  “Mother Mary spilled the beans,” he confirmed.  “I have to say, I’m surprised.  You really didn’t think I’d catch on and turn it back on you?  We must not be that close.”

“How long have you known?” Dean asked.

“Since the day after you started this.  But I wasn’t totally sure until last night when Mary mentioned it.”  Gabriel said, pulling another candy bar out of who-knew-where.  “I have the metabolism of an insect guys, I can do this _all_ day.”

“You suck,” Dean grumbled.

“You’re the one who made up the game,” Gabriel said, shaking the candy at Dean.

“Wait,” Sam finally sat up straight in his chair.  “So you knew what we were doing and you spent all night in my room, eating candy whenever I woke up?”

“Yeah, basically,” Gabriel nodded.

“Why?”  Sam raised an eyebrow and looked at him suspiciously.

“I might have also been told the _terms_ of the bet,” he ducked his head.  “Really?  The _loser_ has to make out with me?  That’s a winner’s prize—just so you both know.”

“You were trying to make Sam lose?” Cas said finally, the light dawning.

“Bingo,” Gabe said, scraping back his chair and standing up to leave the room.  “I’ll just let that sink in for a little while.  Let me know when you decide to call it quits, boys.  I’ll just be in the library, waiting to hand out the prize.”

* * *

They watched Gabriel walk out of the room and the brothers looked at one another.  Sam was speechless, trying to wrap his head around what Gabriel had said.  He had purposefully been trying to make sure that Sam was the one who would be kissing him—not Dean.  Did that mean that Gabe liked him too?  He worried his lip and looked up at his brother who was just blinking at the empty door that the archangel had walked through.

“I forfeit,” Sam said suddenly.

“What?” Dean turned and looked at him.

“I’m saying that I lose,” Sam told him.  “I’m giving you the win and I took the bet, so…” he trailed off and started to stand.

“Wait?” Dean held up his hand.  “You’re telling me that you _want_ to kiss Gabriel?  Is that what I’m picking up from this?”

“No,” Sam lied, his cheeks flushing.  “I’m just saying that I lost.  He had me drinking all night.  I’m done with this game.  Now that he knows, he’s just going to follow us around and eat his weight in sugar just to be a dick.  You know that.”

Cas nodded.  “He will do that.”

Dean groaned.  “Yeah, I know he will.”  He looked up at Sam.  “Okay then.  You’re sure.  You’re calling it?”

“I’m calling it,” Sam nodded.  “I lost.”

“You’re not just saying that so you can go make out with an angel and not have me tease you about it?” Dean narrowed his eyes.  “Because honestly, you can do a lot better than a tiny, sweet-filled angel that’s low on grace.”

Sam glared at him.  “I’m doing this because I lost, Dean.  That’s all.”

“Okay, sure.”  Dean smirked.

“Besides, you don’t have a leg to stand on,” Sam said, starting to walk out of the room to go and find Gabriel.  “You and Cas really aren’t as quiet as you think.”

With that, he left the room, not listening to his brother’s protests and Cas’ reassuring voice, trying to calm Dean back down.  He had an archangel to kiss.

* * *

Gabriel wasn’t in the library like he said he would be.  Sam walked in and found that it was just Jack sitting there flipping through some old books.  The kid looked up and smiled at him.  Sam just nodded and walked back out.  He had to track the angel down.  He poked his head into most of the rooms of the bunker, finding them empty or occupied by other people that he wasn’t looking for.

He finally walked to his own room and opened the door slowly, peeking around it.  Gabriel was reclining on his bed, grinning.  “That didn’t take very long,” the angel commented.

Sam walked in and climbed up on the bed, resting back against the pillows, his shoulder brushing Gabe’s.  “No.  I lost by the way,” he said lightly.

“Did you now?” Gabriel said, sounding interested, but not surprised.  “So I guess this means you’re here to settle your debt to Dean?”

Sam nodded, turning to look down at Gabriel intently.  He reached over and brushed his hand along Gabe’s cheek.  He started to lean in, but Gabriel pulled away and stared him down.  “You know,” the archangel said, pouting.  “If you wanted a kiss, you could have just asked me.”

“I’m not really great with feelings, if you haven’t noticed,” Sam said honestly.  “Now do I get my kiss or what?”

“Congratulations,” Gabriel said sarcastically.  “You’re a loser.”  He pressed forward, capturing Sam’s lips, kissing him soundly.

They moved together, Sam running his hands through the angel’s hair, pushing his tongue against Gabe’s mouth.  The kiss heated up, and both of them were exploring with their fingers, not wanting to stop.  Finally, Sam pulled back and looked deep into Gabriel’s eyes.  “I’m going to say that I actually won, because that was amazing.”

“You weren’t too bad yourself, kiddo.”  Gabriel winked at him.  “Too bad your bet was only for a kiss.  I could have made this _so_ much better.”

“Well,” Sam said slyly.  “We _did_ make a bet surrounding you.  I’m sure you want to punish me for that.”

Gabriel eyed him for a split second.  Before Sam could even think, the archangel was crawling over him and settling into his lap, his arms looped around Sam’s neck.  “If you’re offering,” Gabe smiled.  “I’m definitely game for handing out just desserts.”

“I knew you would be,” Sam smiled, pulling Gabe in for another kiss.

Gabriel reached up with his hand and snapped his fingers together.  In an instant, the door to Sam’s room was shut and locked and both men were completely naked, moving in one another's arms.  “Now kiddo,” Gabe smirked at him.  “This might hurt a bit, but I guarantee, that it’s going to be _fun._ ”

Sam couldn’t wait.


End file.
